


This Is What You Came For

by writinginthegutter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar, Brotp, F/F, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthegutter/pseuds/writinginthegutter
Summary: A trip to the gay bar turns into a night of pining on the redhead on the dancefloor.





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of Cynthia Rose as that Experienced Lesbian™ who takes Beca, A Bisexual Mess™, under her wing
> 
> Just a short, silly fic to blow off some steam in-between assignments

“Hey… Hello? Earth to Beca”

Beca blinked, turning her head towards her drinking buddy for the night, Cynthia Rose.

“You’ve been staring at that redhead over there since we got here! What are you waiting for, girl ? Get over there!”

“I…  What ? No ! I mean, I was just lost in thought, C. I’m good now let’s get a drink-” she tried changing the subject, pulling her friend towards the bar, farther away from the dancefloor and that  _girl_. 

Cynthia Rose planted her feet on the ground. 

“Oh no, I am _not_  letting you chicken out this time. Give me one good reason not to go over there, Becs. One.”

“I can’t… I don’t… I mean, she’s probably someone’s straight friend or something”, her voice trailed off.

“Babe, the gay bar is the one place where you don’t get to assume every cute girl is straight. You’ve got nothing to lose. Worst comes to worst, she  _is_  straight and she’ll just be flattered, you guys can even be buddies or something. C’mon !”  

If she had had a couple more drinks, Beca might actually had been convinced by that. Truthfully, she had no reason not to go up to that girl. She really should go over there, say hi, buy her a drink… It couldn’t be that hard, right? Yet the second she imagined those electric blue eyes locking with hers, her legs turned to jelly and she  _couldn’t_ , nope, not tonight. Instead, she reached for a stool and hopped on, signaling the bartender for a beer. She wasn’t going anywhere. Cynthia sighed at her friend’s obstinacy, took the seat next to her, and ordered a cocktail. 

They sat there for a while, quietly sipping their drinks, enjoying the music. This was nice. The electric atmosphere of a friday night out, the music booming from the speakers, the bright colored lights… Beca let it all soak in, losing herself in the moment. She was glad she had left Cynthia Rose talk her into going out tonight. It had been a while, and she realised she had missed it. 

She was contentedly watching the dancefloor from afar when a flash of red hair caught her eye. _Again_. The redhead from before was in her sight once more, and even if she tried to look away, her eyes snapped back to her like magnets. 

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

She danced to the beat, hips swaying, hair tossed around, and  _god_ she was beautiful. She danced like no one was watching, but Beca  _was_  watching, couldn’t  _help_  watching.

_And everybody’s watching her, but she’s looking at you_

Of course, she wasn’t looking back at her. How could she, when Beca sat so far away from her, and looked away every time she felt their eyes might meet ?

“Look, Becs,” Cynthia said, interrupting Beca’s staring. “I’ve told you before, you should make a move. But if you’re just gonna stare at her all night, I’m gonna go for it.”

Beca hesitated for half a second, then shrugged. There was no way she’d gather the courage to make a move. Not now, not tonight- she might as well let her friend try. 

“Suit yourself”, her friend sighed, as she made her way to the dancefloor. 

Beca’s gaze followed her as she found her way to the girl and got her attention by tapping her shoulder. The redhead leaned close so she could hear whatever pickup line or smooth icebreaker Cynthia was telling her, and before long, the two were chatting and laughing like old-time friends. 

 _Damn, Cynthia’s got game_ , Beca thought, as she turned away from the dancefloor, facing the bar. She had no right to feel jealous- her friend had given her endless chances and encouragement to make a move before going there herself, and besides, she didn’t even  _know_  that girl. Who on earth would feel jealous over a stranger ? And yet, she didn’t like watching the two talking, and she  _knew_  she wouldn’t like watching them dancing, maybe even grinding, or-

“Your friend is quite the wingwoman”

Beca nearly dropped her drink as an unfamiliar voice spoke right next to her ear, over the music. 

She turned around to see bright red hair, a charming smile, and electric blue eyes locking with hers.

_She was going to kill Cynthia Rose_


End file.
